The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 6: Rustee Rails to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is part six of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Henry to the Rescue for the US) - (Ringo Starr) * Sir Topham Hatt - Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry # 3 * Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon # 4 * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James # 5 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 * Troublesome Trucks as Themselves * Cabooses as Themselves * Coaches as Themselves Transcript * Narrator: (Harry Hogwarts arrives, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose, while Montana departs, hauling a red and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a red Express coach, a brown and yellow Express coach, and another red and yellow Express coach) Montana always pulled the big express. He was proud of being the only engine strong enough to do so. It was full of important people like Emelius Browne and Montana would see how fast he can go. * Montana: Hurry, hurry, hurry! * Narrator: He said. * Coaches: Trickety-trock, trickety-trock, tricktey-trock! * Narrator: Said the coaches. In a minute, Montana will see the tunnel where Rustee Rails stood bricked up and lonely. * Rustee Rails: Oh, dear. Why did I worried about rain spoiling my lovely coat of paint? I'd like to come out of the tunnel. * Narrator: But Rustee Rails didn't know how to ask. * Montana: I'm going to boop boop at Rustee. * Narrator: Said Montana. He was almost there when... (Wheesh!) And there was proud Montana going slower and slower in a cloud of steam. His driver stopped the train. * Montana: What has happened to me? * Narrator: Asked Gordon. * Montana: I feel so weak. * Driver: You burst your safety valves. * Narrator: Said the driver. * Driver: You can't pull the train anymore. * Montana: Oh dear. * Narrator: Said Montana. * Montana: We were going so nicely too. And look, there's Rustee laughing at me. * Narrator: Everyone came to see Gordon. * Emelius Browne: Hmph. * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: These big engines are always causing me trouble. Send for another engine at once. * Narrator: While the conductor went to find one, they uncoupled Emelius Browne who had enough puff to slink on the siding out of the way. Toyland Express was the only engine left. * Toyland Express: I'll come and try. * Narrator: He said. (Toyland Express, uncoupled from his freight cars, goes up to the back of the train) * Montana: Hmph. * Narrator: Said Montana. * Montana: That's no use. Toyland Express can't push the train. (Toyland Express buffers up to the back of the train and starts pushing) * Narrator: Kind Toyland Express puffed and pushed and pushed and puffed but he couldn't move the heavy coaches. (Toyland Express's wheels spin as he tries to push the train, only to stop with his wheels stopping) * Toyland Express: Uff! (runs round the train, but goes up to the front, then stops, backs down, and couples up to the front of the train with his tender coupled up to the red and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, red Express coach, brown and yellow Express coach, and other red and yellow Express coach) * Montana: I told you so. * Narrator: Said Montana. * Montana: Why not let Rustee try? * Emelius Browne: Yes. * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: I will. Will you help pull this train, Rustee? * Narrator: He asked. * Henry: Oh yes. * Narrator: Said Rustee. When Rustee had got up steam, he puffed out. (Rustee gets up steam, but puffs off out, and passes Emelius Browne) He was dirty and covered with cobwebs. * Henry: Ooh, I'm stiffed, I'm stiffed. * Narrator: He groaned. * Emelius Browne: Have a run to ease your joints and find a turntable. * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. When Rustee came back, he felt much better. Then they coupled him up. (Rustee, after being turned on the turntable, comes back, then gets coupled up to Toyland Express, who is coupled between Rustee's tender and the coaches, and smiles with glee) * Toyland Express: Peep peep. * Narrator:: Said Toyland Express. * Toyland Express: I'm ready. * Rustee Rails: Peep peep peep. * Narrator: Said Rustee. (Rustee and Toyland Express, double-headed, finally pull the five Express coaches together, and through the tunnel, the two engines puff onward) * Rustee Rails: So am I. Pull hard, we'll do it! Pull hard, we'll do it! * Narrator: They puffed together. * Toyland Express and Rustee Rails: We've done it together! We've done it together! * Narrator: Said Toyland Express and Rustee. * Coaches: You've done it hurray! You've done it hurray! * Narrator: Sang the coaches. Everyone was excited. Emelius Browne leaned out on the window to wave at Toyland Express and Rustee. (the train speeds up that Emelius Browne's hat blows off into a field where a goat eats it for tea) But the train was going so fast, that his hat blew off into a field where a goat ate it for tea. They never stopped til they came to the station at the end of the line. The passengers all said thank you, and Emelius Browne promised Rustee a new coat of paint. One their way home, Toyland Express and Rustee helped Montana back to the shed. (Toyland Express and Rustee help Montana back to the shed) All three engines are now great friend. Rustee doesn't mind the rain now. (Rustee puffs into the sheds) He knows that the best way to keep his paint nicely not to run into tunnels, but to ask his driver to rub him down when the day's work was over. Category:Julian Bernardino